This invention concerns an arrangement for an exhaust gas turbo charger with a carrier housing in which the exhaust gas turbo charger includes a compressor wheel, a turbine wheel, a bearing housing, and a shaft adapted to connect the compressor wheel and the turbine wheel.
An arrangement for an exhaust gas turbo charger with a carrier housing is known from German publication DE 34 39 738 C2. In a manner known from prior art, an exhaust gas turbo charger comprises a compressor housing with a compressor wheel, a turbine housing with a turbine wheel and a bearing housing with a shaft for connection of the compressor wheel to the turbine wheel. The exhaust gas turbo charger and the carrier housing are screwed together. The screws are arranged in an axial direction, that is, parallel to the axis of rotation of the shaft, along the diameter of an annulus outside the carrier housing. The axial ring surface of the cooled carrier housing holds the screw connection and sealing. The contact surface is large, because the axial screw connection lies outside the bearing block. The heat from the not-yet-released exhaust gas is quickly conducted into the cooled carrier housing. Another problem with this arrangement involves the poor accessibility of the screw heads during assembly.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide an arrangement that will enable a more user-friendly assembly.
This object is achieved by having the exhaust gas turbo charger attached to the bearing housing with the carrier housing by way of a fastening element which is oriented in a direction perpendicular to an axis of rotation of the shaft. Other features are set forth in dependent claims. A process of assembling an exhaust gas turbo charger is also claimed.
The fastening element may include screws with the heads of the screws lying inside the diameter of the bearing housing.
Thanks to better accessibility of the screw connection, the bearing housing can be assembled within a short time. The distance between the compressor housing and the turbine housing is shorter than that known from prior art; in other words, the total space required for construction of the exhaust gas turbo charger is reduced. An additional effect involves the fact that the bearing housing can be in a form which involves a simple construction.
By means of an ancillary centering device, the assembly time of the arrangement is shortened. The ancillary centering device is in the form of a snap-on contact. This, first of all, permits the exhaust gas turbo charger and the carrier housing to be oriented, relative to each other, in the direction of the shaft, and, secondly, permits the lubricant to be conducted out of the bearing housing into the carrier housing.
In contrast to what is known from the prior art, there is no longer any need for the contact surface produced by the axial screw connection and sealing to the carrier housing. This has the effect of taking away less heat from the exhaust gas; in other words, the enthalpy of the exhaust gas is improved.
A preferred design is shown in the drawings.